This invention relates to firearm sights in general and more particularly to folding-type sights for rifles.
Generally, folding-type sights for rifles are commercially available to the sportsman, hunter, marksman, etc. While these sights are satisfactory in most respects, the present invention provides numerous advantages over those folding sights presently commercially available.
It is desirable that folding-type sights for rifles be positively positionable in an operating position so as to withstand recoil of the rifle upon firing of same, while yielding to a determined effort to fold the sight into a rest position. Further, it is also desirable that such sights be easily mounted and not structurally complex. In addition, folding-type sights should be simple to manufacture and easy to assemble.
The present invention provides a folding sight for rifles which succeeds in fulfilling the above-mentioned desirable features. Applicant's invention positively positions the sight member in an operating or rest position through inclusion of a floating block assembly.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device which is positively positionable in either an operating or rest position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a firearm sight which is rapidly and simply folded between an operating or rest position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a folding firearm sight capable of withstanding the recoil of a discharged firearm substantially without movement from an operating position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a folding-type sight which is not structurally complex and easy to assemble.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a folding-type sight which is relatively economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a folding-type sight that may be easily mounted on a rifle or other firearm.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.